


Day 5 Prompt Fill: Cold

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Trans Duck Newton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: Indrid and Duck take a walk. Indrid receives a gift.





	Day 5 Prompt Fill: Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Cold” https://eliz1369.tumblr.com/post/178581177793/last-years-5-sentence-fictober-challenge-was-so

“You’re shivering,” Duck realized. “Indrid, y’didn’t have to come with me if you were jus’ gonna be cold the whole time.” 

“B-but I like t-taking walks with you,” Indrid said, teeth chattering. He was wearing a hoodie with a light windbreaker on top, which was apparently not enough to brave the snow outside.

With a sigh, Duck unravelled the scarf around his neck and held it out to Indrid as they walked. “Put this on ‘fore you catch your death.” 

Normally, Indrid was polite about receiving things. He might say, ‘oh no, I couldn’t, you need to stay warm too’ or ‘are you sure?’. But right now, he was _freezing_, so he took it without another word and wrapped it around his neck. It didn’t make him feel warm, per se, but it did help ease the cold enough that he stopped shivering. 

“Thank you,” Indrid said after a few moments. “That’s a lot better.” 

“Yeah, well, remind me to bring an extra scarf next time,” Duck teased. “Or better yet, jus’ keep that one. I have others at home.” 

“Are you- are you certain? This is really nice…” 

“Keep it,” Duck said firmly with a smile. “It looks good on you.” 

The redness on Indrid’s cheeks could be blamed on the cold, but he knew better. Duck made him blush like nobody ever has before. “Alright, then,” he said calmly, but his heart rate was quickened from the compliment. “If you say so.” 

They talked for a few minutes more before turning back toward the campgrounds. They walked the small trail there like they often did as they talked, but it was different this time, because it was just after the first snow of the season. Indrid listened with a small smile as Duck talked about how the plants adapted to the cold as the seasons changed. He liked to hear him speak, even when he was infodumping and Indrid wasn’t bothering to say anything back. 

“Guess we’re here,” Duck said as they approached the winnebago. 

“Do you want to come inside?” Indrid asked. “I have cider.” 

“I fuckin’ wish, Indrid. I really do. But I told Leo I’d be trainin’ with him this afternoon - for god knows what reason, there ain’t any more threats we gotta be worryin’ about - an’ I don’t like to go back on my word.” 

“I understand,” Indrid said. “Maybe I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“You can count on it,” Duck said, smiling. Then he got into his truck and drove away. 

Indrid hurried inside, taking off the windbreaker and hanging it up. He rubbed his hands over a space heater with a small shiver, enjoying the much warmer temperature of his camper. 

He was still wearing Duck’s scarf. No, it was _Indrid’s_ scarf now. But… it definitely reminded him of Duck, from the forest green color to the gentle pine scent coming off of it. He grinned as he unwound it from his neck and carefully hung it on the hook by the door. It was now his favorite winter accessory. 

He wondered if he should give it back anyway, even though Duck said to keep it. But part of him selfishly didn’t want to. He liked having a gift from Duck to remind him of the ranger, and besides. A scarf was useful.

Indrid smiled as he poured himself some cider. He was looking forward to Duck visiting him tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day!


End file.
